1. Field of the invention
The present invention is generally related to the art of battery connector, and especially, to a button cell battery connector which includes reinforcing members for strengthening the retention of the battery in the battery connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A button cell battery is usually used in an electrical apparatus, for example a computer, provided as an auxiliary power source. This battery comprises a cathode on a lower face and an anode on an upper face and a peripheral face.
A battery connector is usually provided on a mother board to mount the battery therein to establish an electrical connection between the battery and the mother board. An example of battery connector can be seen in U.S. patent application publication No. 2007/0281540 A1 published on Dec. 6, 2007.
The battery connector comprises a dielectric housing defining a receiving cavity for retaining the battery therein, anode and cathode contacts respectively secured on the dielectric housing and electrically connected with the mother board. The anode contact is disposed on a side wall of the receiving cavity and can elastically move along a lateral direction while the cathode contact is disposed on a bottom of the receiving cavity and can elastically move along the vertical direction. The button cell battery is usually small, and in order to meet a low profile feature of the electrical apparatus using battery, the battery connector can't be made too high. The space in the connector is narrow, which makes the spring section of the contact often short and can't give enough force to hold a mounted battery in certain position.
Hence, an improved battery connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.